The invention is directed to an adjustable bed of the type that includes a plurality of relatively pivoted and adjustable supports, such as leg, thigh, hip and back supports, but in addition thereto a head support is pivotally attached to the back support and is automatically inclined relative thereto when the back support is moved from a planar horizontal position to an inclined position.
Typical of the adjustable or articulated beds of the type to which the present invention is directed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,571; 4,385,410; 4,407,030; 5,537,701; 5,870,784 and 6,276,011 B1. All such adjustable beds include a number of common support structures, drive mechanisms and functions, such as pivots, brackets, linkages, lost motion connections, drive motors, etc. for achieving relative adjustment of the bed sections between numerous positions of adjustment. However, no adjustable beds are provided with simple, inexpensive and substantially foolproof mechanisms for tilting, inclining or adjusting a head support relative to a back support of an associated adjustable bed.